


DP's Erotic Overwatch Saga

by Thomas_DP



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Male Protagonist, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Submission, Tsunderes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Having always really liked Sillygirl's Girly Watch comic (mostly for the harem aspect of it, with Brian as the main guy. Definitely give it a read if you wanna be more or less up to date with this story!), and not being a big fan of the time-skip and most of the porn being dropped for serious and mature plot instead, I have decided to continue the story myself, albeit in text-form! Expect wholesome Overwatch-content with a nice touch of lewdness!
Relationships: Brian (Overwatch)/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Brian (Overwatch)/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Brian (Overwatch)/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. A New Beginning

**The story starts after the orgy-party where Tracer got upset with Brian and D.Va for having way too passionate sex, and I already have plenty of ideas in mind for many more future chapters for this story. I’m always going to try to stick to the main theme and feel of the original comic for as much as possible of course, but sometimes, I might introduce my own blend of storytelling here and there.**

**My top five of the Overwatch-women looks like this by the way, so prepare to see them featured more than the others: Tracer, Widowmaker, Mercy, Pharah and Ashe.**

Brian didn’t know if he should be happy or sad. On one hand, he got to have a wild fuckfest with most of the Overwatch-women last night, yet he also got into big trouble with his girlfriend Tracer over something he considered to be absolutely ridiculous. Sure, him and D.Va fucking with each other may have looked rather passionate and intense, but they were part of a wild orgy between friends; everything was supposed to be intensely passionate during such a lustful event! The sex between him and D.Va did start to become more lovey-dovey when Tracer practically broke them up, but it was their first time together, they got swept up in the extremely erotic moment and their skill in sex was more or less the same. So when you compared the both of them having sex to the wild fucksluts going down on each other, it was only natural that they would stand out as the more intimate and sensual couple!

Tracer was fortunately not too pissed at him, seeing as they still talked to each other after the incident and she even agreed upon giving Brian a handy, yet her heart wasn’t in it like it was usually the case. Feeling more than just a little bit uncomfortable about the fact that his girlfriend was clearly annoyed with him – and that he hadn’t gotten any since that last handjob-, Brian decided that he needed some help to let Tracer realise that she had nothing to be jealous about and that she was still his absolute number one. Being rather close with most of the women affiliated with Overwatch, there was one amongst them who was especially close to both Tracer and Brian himself and that was Mercy. The German blonde had occasionally asked for their help with preparing her for upcoming porn shoots or acquiring more followers and fame for her fledgling porn career through various social media platforms. And now it was time for Mercy to repay those favours, by helping Brian and Tracer get through their currently awkward and frustrating period.

***********

“You do realise that this will blow over really fast right? It really won’t take long for Lena to realise that she’s been angry and worried over nothing and you two will be humping each other like bunnies again before you know it!” said Mercy, as she tried to comfort Brian with both soothing words and an intense handjob. Her lithe fingers tightly wrapped around Brian’s large cock, Mercy was stimulating the young boy’s dick so much that her hand got drenched in his precum in no time at all. With Mercy tugging at his dick and also occasionally licking his neck and nibbling on his right ear, Brian had a hard time focusing on his troubles with Tracer, but squeezing her tits and pinching her sensitive nipples distracted Mercy just enough for Brian to gain control over the situation again.

“That may be the case, but this entire situation is a clear example that there’s more wrong than just Lena having a silly little jealousy-fit.” started Brian, while both his thumbs were gently rubbing all over Mercy’s rock hard nipples.

“A-ah, so what’s the main issue here exactly?”

“Well, for starters, her thinking that I’d ever cheat on her by falling in love with somebody else shouldn’t even be allowed to happen right? It’s like she’s feeling way too insecure and paranoid about our relationship…”

“And why would she feel like that, big boy?” answered Mercy, as she started fondling Brian’s big precum-covered balls.

“Because...she hasn’t received enough proof and confirmation that we’re actually a super legit couple. We’ve barely gone on any dates, only you and the other girls know about our relationship, and I’m pretty sure I could have given her way more gifts and told her many more times that I love her since we got together. She’s probably not 100% serious yet if we’re just fooling around with each other or if there’s something much more serious going on between us.”

“Sounds like you kinda took her for granted. Still, Tracer’s partly to blame for that as well you know. She’s just made it too easy for you I guess. In normal situations, flirting, dates and mushy romantic stuff comes before intense fucking and orgies after all. Her not feeling completely secure about your relationship because all those things were skipped is kinda on her actually. I still feel like you’re making too big a deal about this issue though, it’ll blow over before you know it.” mentioned Mercy in a reassuring manner before she took Brian’s dick in her mouth.

Mercy’s expert tongue swirled all around his fully erect cock, with the tip of her tongue occasionally flicking against his cockhead before she continued to pleasure the rest of his hard member.

Running his right hand through Mercy’s blonde hair and caressing the top of her head while she started to deepthroat his cock, Brian let out an intense moan as Mercy’s left hand started playing with his balls, while her right index finger was stimulating his prostate. His asshole tight as fuck when he first had sex with Tracer and the rest of her friends, his British girlfriend had had plenty of fun getting him off by fingering his ass and stimulating his prostate, enabling Mercy to do it without too much preparation or trouble.

Watching Mercy’s beautiful head bobbing up and down his dick, while she simultaneously worked her magic on his ass and his ballsack, was a mind-blowing experience for Brian, yet Mercy’s comforting words still hadn’t put him at ease.

“Let’s say I want to prove to Lena that I’m 110% into her, so that she’ll never have to worry about if I like other girls over her or not, how would I go about doing that?”

A little miffed about the fact that she had to stop blowing Brian’s cock to answer his question, Mercy however realised how important this entire thing was to her favourite young fuckbuddy, and the fact that he was trying to make one of her best friends happy, was all the reason she needed to give him the best advice she could give him. Sucking his cock and tasting his yummy cum could wait after all; the boy was so sexually active and lustful that getting him hard again would be a piece of cake for somebody as experienced as Mercy.

“Well, you could always start by taking her on a date. Nothing too special mind you. Just take her shopping, buy something she really likes, treat her to some food and always make sure that you’re walking hand in hand and that you’ll order something to eat which is easy to feed her yourself. If she wants validation that you’re super serious about your relationship with her, stuff like that would definitely hit home. Tell her that you’re interested in having kids with her one day and if you really wanna blow her fucking mind, end the date by bringing her to your new apartment and ask her to move in with you.”

“M-my new apartment?” asked Brian as Mercy started running circles all over his wet cockhead with the tip of her right index finger.

“You’re gonna go to a local college right? That’s why you were saving up with your pizza-delivery job, correct? Well, tell your parents that you’re going to live in an apartment close to college and let Tracer stay with you. Your parents won’t suspect a thing, Tracer will be overjoyed and you’ll get to tap her ass every single day and it won’t take you so long to go to your school as well. It’s a fucking magnificent idea if I do say so myself!”

“It does sound absolutely amazing yeah, but I don’t have enough money to rent a one-person apartment, let alone a two-person one…”

“Ah, big whoop! Tracer will be living with you, so that’ll already divide the rent in half. And if you start working for me, you’ll earn much more than you did delivering pizzas! Besides, you wouldn’t be able to carry on with that job while you’d be attending college anyways, and my work schedule is much more flexible for sure!”

“Work for you? What would that entail actually?” asked Brian, whose happiness and excitement grew with every sentence Mercy said.

“Fun stuff, that’s for sure! You remember my proposal I told you about after our trio with Lena, about you helping me out with bukkake pics? Well, I was serious about that you know! Being popular on social media is incredibly crucial if you want to make it into the porn-biz these days, so you could help me out with making pics and small videos to increase my popularity and entice my fans into supporting me even more. Your face can’t show up though, which actually comes in handy seeing as Tracer can’t know yet that you’re helping me out with stuff like that. You could also be my personal photographer and help me out with making lots of amateur boudoir shoots! Come on, it’ll be so much fun and I’ll definitely make it worth your while; both money-wise and sex-wise!” uttered Mercy, whose eyes were sparkling with unbound excitement.

Mercy had always wanted for Brian and Tracer to help her out with her fledgling porn-career - seeing her and Tracer having fun with Brian’s big dick would definitely help her garner a lot of new fans -, and if she already got Brian on board, Tracer would be super easy to convince as well. Definitely after Mercy would tell her that Brian’s apartment-idea actually came from her! Helping out her friends would already bring lots of joy to Mercy, but if she’d get something out of it that would benefit her greatly as well, now that would be an amazing win-win situation!

Ecstatic about Mercy’s lewd proposal and her useful advice, Brian almost immediately agreed to her plan, which to Mercy meant that they could finally get busy again!

Taking Brian’s dick inside her mouth once more, Mercy gagged a little as Brian’s cockhead touched the back of her throat. Used to deepthroating large cocks however, Mercy kept sucking off Brian’s entire dick like a champ, while her fingers were busy rubbing her clit and fingering her wet pussy. Already proud of himself for lasting so long under the loving and intense care of Mercy, Brian eventually couldn’t take it anymore and coated the inside of her mouth and her throat with his creamy jizz. Being treated to such a delicious and big helping of warm cum by the enthusiastic youth got Mercy even more excited than she already was, with the faint sounds of Brian’s balls slapping against Mercy’s crotch being heard inside the room mere moments after Mercy had gulped down the last drop of Brian’s impressive load.

Pounding his dick inside Mercy’s tight asshole while his fingers were digging deep inside her juicy asscheeks, Brian moaned almost as loudly as Mercy did as his dick kept making its way deeper and deeper inside of Mercy. Counting his blessings for what must have been the hundredth time so far, for being able to bang such amazing women like Mercy and Tracer, Brian couldn’t be more determined to make it up to Tracer as she had been the catalyst for getting him sexually involved with the group of lewd babes. Mercy was his second favourite Overwatch-slut, with Widowmaker coming in on a close third, yet Tracer was still his beloved number one. 

Feeling Mercy’s asshole getting tighter around his thrusting dick when she started clenching her ass, Brian’s breathing became a lot more laboured and his tongue was already hanging loosely out of his mouth. Even though he had already enjoyed plenty of fuck-sessions with his new Overwatch-fuckbuddies, he was still nowhere near their level of sexual expertise and immense endurance. Lucky for Brian that his refractory-period was so incredibly short, as it made sure that even though he couldn’t last very long fucking such exquisite sluts, he managed to go at it again mere minutes after blowing his load. And when you’re dealing with such cum-hungry sluts, your balls had to be working in overdrive for damn sure!

Trying his best to make Mercy cum before he emptied his nuts inside her asshole, Brian treated her juicy behind to a couple forceful spanks, followed by even more intense thrusting as Brian gave it his all to give the hot blonde a pleasurable orgasm. Both moaning up a storm, Brian couldn’t handle such intense anal fucking for long and eventually filled up Mercy’s butt with multiple thick ropes of cum as he treated it to one final intense slap. Already close to climaxing herself, having her ass filled up with cum and feeling the intense pleasure of Brian’s last slap, was all Mercy needed to start cumming on her own. Having always been the biggest squirter of the group, Mercy absolutely covered Brian’s lower body in her juices as Brian’s last strand of cum ended up disappearing deep inside of her. With Mercy moaning so loud that it appeared as if she was screaming, Brian couldn’t feel more proud about himself, yet when he had finally emptied his balls inside the squirting and quivering woman, an exhausted Brian landed on top of Mercy’s back while his flaccid cock slipped out of her sore little butt. 

Sharing an intense kiss with Brian first, Mercy then ordered him to grab her camera and snap a couple pics of his cum leaking out of her butt. Mercy was fully dedicated to acquiring more fans and popularity after all! Mercy also had another motive for sending Brian away for a couple seconds. Scooping up some of his cum and letting it drip down inside a tiny test tube, Mercy was looking forward to testing Brian’s sperm and finding out how virile his seed actually was. He’d have plenty more sex with Mercy, Tracer and the other Overwatch-women after all, and some of them were just a little too carefree with using protection and taking precautions against eventual pregnancies after all. The test-results could also come in handy for another reason. Maybe later down the line, some of them would be considering getting pregnant and raising a kid of their own, and if Lena would allow it, Brian could be an excellent sperm-donor. Besides, Mercy was already 100% positive that Lena wanted many kids of her own, so she’d probably be incredibly thrilled to find out just how great her boyfriend’s reproductive capabilities were.

Immediately posting the pics, which Brian had taken when he returned with the camera, on her many social media platforms, Mercy hugged her exhausted fuckbuddy and thanked him for the wonderful assistance. Reassuring him that she’d try her best to help smooth things out between him and Tracer before he left Mercy’s place, the insatiable blonde then got back on top of her bed and fingered herself to the many erotic comments pouring in on her new lewd pics. It had been yet another productive day for Mercy’s porn-career!

*******************

A couple days later, Mercy was busy helping out yet another good friend, as Tracer had come seeking some advice and comfort from her, just like Brian had. Just as Mercy had predicted it, Tracer had started to regret lashing out against Brian for something so utterly dumb and silly and was looking for ways to make it up to him. With Mercy being close to the both of them, she was of course Tracer’s first choice to ask advice from. Mercy’s advice for Tracer surprised her a lot however.

“Just do nothing.”

Seeing her friend’s stunned expression, Mercy quickly explained that Brian had been at her place a couple of days earlier to ask her advice on how to patch things up with his girlfriend. She also told Tracer that if she would do nothing at all, she wouldn’t fuck up Brian’s ‘big thing’ and that she’d owe Mercy a huuuuge favour once it would be over. Surprised and curious as fuck to figure out what Brian’s ‘big thing’ could be, Tracer tried her best to make Mercy spill the beans, yet the hot blonde remained stubborn and didn’t mention another word about Brian’s plan.

“Trust me girl, you’re gonna love it! Just be patient for a little bit longer, it’s going to be worth it for sure!”

Relieved that her Brian-issue had apparently already been taken care of, Tracer just had one more issue she needed Mercy’s help with, badly.

“Me and Brian haven’t had sex for the last couple days and if what you say is true, I won’t be getting any for several more days, and I don’t think I’ll be able to handle something like that!” blurted out Tracer while she was looking at her friend with the cutest puppy-eyes she could manage.

“Say no more! What a terrible friend would I be if I left you hanging in such ‘troublesome’ time as this one after all!” answered Mercy with an excited grin on her face, right before she embraced the younger British woman and started to passionately make out with her. More than used to playing with each other, Mercy and Tracer knew all the right spots to touch on each other’s bodies to get both of them wet in no time flat. Their hands kneading and squeezing each other’s tits and asscheeks while their tongues kept swirling around each other, the crotches of both sluts eventually became too drenched and aching to stick with ‘tame’ foreplay for much longer. Racing to get two of her most favourite toys from the cupboard next to her bed, Mercy returned and fastened a strap-on with two girthy dildos attached to it to her crotch, as she erotically licked her lips when she saw that Tracer was already in the doggy-style position and totally ready to be humped extra hard.

Sliding both extensions inside Tracer’s wet and waiting holes as if it was nothing, Mercy wasted no time in pounding both Tracer’s pussy and ass at a rapid pace, knowing full well that the spunky British babe was used to enduring much more depraved and intense action. Knowing full well that Tracer badly needed some ramming by a huge and thick cock, Mercy had opted for her current toy in the hope that having both her holes being stimulated at once would make up for her not having a real dick to pound her with. Eager to please her lustful friend to the fullest, Mercy spanked Tracer’s cute little butt every time she wasn’t massaging her own tits.

Mercy’s bed-sheets getting wetter with every passing second and thrust, Tracer was moaning like an absolute slut and begged Mercy to take her even harder. Mercy, only too happy to oblige, activated the vibrating-function of her strap-on, which caused both Tracer’s toes and fingers to stretch out and curl in delight as both her cunt and asshole were being treated to extra powerful stimulating thrusts. Already having quite the dirty ahegao-expression on her face as Mercy kept punishing her holes, Tracer mewled in pleasure as her entire tingling body felt so fucking good under Mercy’s perverted and passionate care.

Sinking her fingers into Tracer’s bubble butt to ram her even faster and harder, Mercy was secretly fantasizing that Brian was taking her from behind, while she kept mercilessly pounding his girlfriend. Her friend’s pleasure and satisfaction came before her own right now though, yet with the way things were developing between the three of them, the prospect of them having many more trios with each other didn’t seem to be so farfetched and impossible at all.

When Tracer started squirting, Mercy didn’t stop fucking her naughty little holes once. On the contrary, she just started spanking Tracer’s butt over and over again while the cute British slut kept moaning Mercy’s name as she kept covering the blonde’s sheets in her juices. With Tracer a quivering and still-climaxing mess, Mercy quickly unfastened the strap-on and grabbed her second toy. Being able to help out your friend always felt great, yet when you yourself could get something out of it as well, now that was a delightful bonus you should never pass up!

Penetrating her own moist pussy with one end of the double-headed dildo, Mercy moaned a little as she felt the toy going deeper and deeper inside of her. Tracer, still on all fours, was quickly flipped onto her back by the perverted doctor, and let out a surprised and pleasured yelp as Mercy shoved the other end of the toy inside her in one fluid and swift motion. Both connected to each other now by Mercy’s lewd toy, Mercy positioned herself closer to Tracer until both their crotches were mere inches apart from each other, followed by both women starting to grind and thrust their hips against each other in a lewd semi-scissor-position. Massaging their own tits and excitedly pinching their own nipples as well, both women got so into fucking each other with the double-headed sex toy that soon both ends of the toy were battering down their cervixes.

Both moaning in blissful delight and pleasure, their wriggling sweaty forms quivered every time the dildo rubbed against their cervix, with Tracer furiously rubbing her own clit while Mercy was sucking off the extensions of the strap-on which mere moments had been inside Tracer’s pussy and butthole. Immensely turned on from seeing Mercy do something so incredibly sexy and lewd, Tracer crawled a little closer to her friend and started fingering her own ass as the sex toy was now prodding against and almost penetrating her cervix. Mercy, still sucking the lubricated dildos of her strap-on while she imagined it was Brian’s dick she was sucking off, felt close to reaching her own orgasm, yet knowing that her climax wouldn’t as wonderful as when the two of them would be cumming at the same time, Mercy desperately gave it her all to postpone her huge incoming squirting-orgasm.

_“Come on you dirty British slut, cum already! You know you want to! I know I want you to as well!”_ thought Mercy as her entire body was straining under the pressure of holding out on climaxing violently. Her hands balled into fists, Mercy was almost tearing up as the pleasure she was feeling was wracking her brain, with her entire being screaming to her to let it have its much-desired and needed climax. Having the toy penetrate her cervix by thrusting her hips forward just a bit too far, Tracer was finally driven over the edge and started squirting wildly while her right hand was fervently pinching her own clit. Hearing Tracer’s loud moan was like music to Mercy’s ears, with the blonde slut squirting a mere second after she felt Tracer’s juices hitting against her own stomach and tits.

Both incredibly stimulated and with their aching pussies sensitive as all hell, both Mercy and Tracer covered each other in their juices as their squirting didn’t relent after having reached the one-minute mark even. Once the sexual liquids had finally stopped gushing out, both sluts were still left speechless and shaking as their orgasms lasted for several more minutes; their tongues lazily hanging outside their mouths and their eyes almost completely rolled back into their heads. Mercy, being the first one to recover herself slightly, carefully pulled out her toy out of her own cunt and Tracer’s, as both their pussies were now so sensitive that each rub of the toy against their vaginal walls kept extending their orgasms for multiple extra seconds.

Crawling next to Tracer with the greatest of effort, Mercy lovingly kissed Tracer on her left cheek before she pulled the sheets over their exhausted bodies. Locked in a loving embrace, the two famous Overwatch-sluts were exhausted enough to sleep in until midday the next day, with their rest being one of the best both of them had had over the past few months.

**************

Two weeks of remaining passive towards Brian and going to Mercy to satisfy her lusts later, Tracer was starting to lose it. Tired of pretending to Brian that she was still mad at him and pining to feel his dick inside her again, Tracer was right about to stop following Mercy’s advice when Brian suddenly called her to ask her out on a date. Trying her best to come over as not too eager, Tracer accepted his invite and told him that she’d be available the next day. Going one more day without feeling his dick inside her was something Tracer would not be able to handle, so she made sure to secretly bring a big box of condoms along with her to the date, as she was planning to fuck the ever-loving shit out of her boyfriend.

Both dressed in casual clothes and strolling around the local mall as they didn’t want to do anything too serious for one of their first dates, Tracer was absolutely loving it. Having not gone on dates since she broke up with her girlfriend Emily, it felt great to spend some time outside with her loving partner. Even more so because this was basically the first time she and Brian appeared together in public holding hands, which was something she really loved doing. No more hiding, no more keeping things secretive or pretending to be just acquaintances. Being able to act like a couple in public felt so liberating and amazing to Tracer that she almost snapped at a couple fans who asked her to take a selfie with them. Today was an incredibly special day for her and Brian after all, and she didn’t want any Overwatch or popularity-related shit to muck it up.

Brian buying her a shirt from her favourite soccer team ‘Chelsea’ and spoon-feeding her part of a big ice cream they ordered together, made an already great date an absolutely fantastic one for Lena, who realised that she owed Mercy big time for the advice she had given Brian. The both of them never said a word about the D.Va-incident, seeing as nothing good would come out of bringing it up again and neither of them wanted to destroy the awesome atmosphere they had going on between each other at that moment. The date was going perfect right now, and Brian was planning on making it even better. He almost felt as if he should be awarded with a boyfriend-of-the-year award for the special way he’d end his date with Tracer.

When Brian eventually took her outside the mall, they arrived at a fancy-looking apartment complex after a short and pleasant stroll. To Tracer’s surprise, they entered the apartment and even took the lift to the highest floor. Unable to think of any reason what Brian was planning inside the apartment besides meeting his parents, Tracer started feeling incredibly nervous, as even though she loved being able to appear in public hand in hand with Brian, come face to face with his parents was still something she mentally wasn’t ready and prepared for yet. With a pounding heart, Tracer let Brian guide her to the end of the hallway and silently prayed to anyone willing to listen and help her out, that hopefully Brian’s parents wouldn’t flip out too much.

Tracer’s surprise grew even more, as she noticed nobody being inside the spacious-looking room once Brian turned the key into the lock and opened it. The room appeared to be filled with lots of Brian’s belongings, yet it still looked rather empty in certain places, as if the stuff of somebody else still needed to be placed there.

“Well, here you go. Welcome to my new apartment! With me going to college soon, I thought it would have been a good idea to move to a place closer to it than remain at my parent’s. P-plus, if you’d like it, I’d like you to move in together with me. It’s big enough for the both of us for sure and the bed’s pretty comfy as well…” started Brian as he nervously looked at his girlfriend, who had a stunned and open-mouthed expression on her face while she stared at his hopeful face.

Losing her cool and any sense of composure, Tracer suddenly tightly embraced Brian and started kissing him all over his face. “Fuck yeah, I wanna live together with you! It’s going to be so fucking awesome! Blimey Brian, how did you even afford a place like this? asked Tracer while she gazed around the room once more, without letting go of Brian who was quickly running out of air.

“Well, Mercy helped me with picking out a suitable apartment and with the money I saved and my parents agreeing on chipping in with the rent, the rent’s actually not that bad. Definitely not if you share it between two people. And the landlord’s actually a fan of Mercy’s erotic content, so she managed to sweeten the deal somehow.” explained Brian when Tracer finally loosened the hug somewhat.

Grinning and realising that Mercy had probably done a little sexual bribing with their landlord, Tracer now realised that she owned her a fucking shit ton, yet any favour she’d ask of her, Lena would definitely have no issue with fulfilling it. From that day, she was living together with Brian after all!

“This place really is the bee’s knees! Bloody hell, I’m absolutely gobsmacked! Just imagine all the parties we can have here with the rest of the girls! And this view; it’s so wicked! We even have a balcony, yes! Exhibition-sex; check!” rattled Tracer as she was now seriously scanning their new apartment. 

“I thought it would be good practice for when we get a house of our own around the same time we’d start thinking about having kids.” mentioned Brian as he was super happy that Tracer was enjoying herself so much.

Said girlfriend’s face lit up when she heard Brian saying that he’d be okay with having kids with her, with the smile on her face so wide that Brian feared she’d pull a muscle. Overjoyed, Tracer pulled Brian to the bedroom and pulled him back outside once she realised she had stepped into their bathroom instead. Getting it right on the second try, Tracer let out an impressed whistle when she saw their bed and immediately got to undressing herself.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting naked of course! Can’t test out this bad boy while we’re still fully clothed after all! Now come on, lose your clothes and let me suck your knob! I’ve got a whole box of condoms with me and if we won’t get halfway through it this afternoon and night, I’d consider it a personal failure on my part!” answered Tracer, right as she took off her panties and jumped onto the bed.

Excited to finally have sex with his girlfriend again and also quite anxious to try out how fuckworthy their new bed was, Brian took off his clothes in record time and crawled onto the bed next to Tracer. With a libido high enough to turn a nun into a slut, Tracer immediately took Brian’s cock in her mouth and started sucking him off while her fingers gently fondled his sizeable ballsack. Tracer’s head-game was on point that day, with her slurping on and gobbling down Brian’s hard dick with overabundant enthusiasm and love. Occasionally looking him in the eyes as she was busy deepthroating his cock, Tracer spied Brian checking out her bouncy ass, which was a clear sign that the foreplay had already come to an end.

“Interested in plowing my cute little buttocks aren’t ya? Well then, mount up and stuff me arse with your magnificent dick, stud! I’m totally ready, willing and able!”

Taking Tracer up on her offer immediately, Brian quickly got behind Tracer and started slamming his erect dick inside her well-trained butthole with wild abandon. Feeling euphoric that he could fuck his girlfriend again, Brian went all out, even though they still had plenty of hours left before they’d spend the first night in their new apartment. Spanking and slapping Tracer’s ass until it looked red all over, Brian enjoyed making Tracer moan like a slut, as she was his slut, who had also brought nothing else but delightful joy and sweet and addicting sex into his life the moment they met each other.

Clenching her ass down on Brian’s dick to increase its tightness, Tracer was licking her lips in anticipation of her first anal creampie in their new apartment. Yet Tracer decided to switch things around a little when an interesting and very sexual idea just hit her.

“Interested in having a go at pounding my pussy instead? I can’t wait to feel you battering down my cervix with that hot amazing cock of yours love!” suggested Tracer as her ass started to feel tingly all over.

Brian, completely going with the flow and Tracer’s direction at this point, quickly pulled his hard cock out of his girlfriend’s asshole and quickly pulled a condom over his twitching erect penis. Plunging his shaft inside Tracer’s dripping cunt in one swift motion, the two lovebirds started making out with each other as Brian’s dick kept pounding Tracer’s tight little cunt. Sucking on Brian’s tongue and pulling him towards her after placing her hands on his hips, to push his dick even deeper inside of her, Tracer let out a loud and lengthy moan as she underwent her first orgasm of the day when Brian’s cockhead prodded against her cervix.

Seeing and feeling Tracer squirm underneath him as she was enjoying her latest climax, Brian quickly reached his own limit and filled up the condom with plenty of his sperm as he just kept thrusting into and pounding his girlfriend’s naughty pussy. Carefully pulling out his cock out of Tracer’s vagina once he finally stopped unloading his seed inside the condom, Tracer very tenderly and slowly pulled the condom off Brian’s dick and tied a knot into it. Not giving Brian’s cock enough time to go flaccid, Tracer quickly pulled another condom over it and guided Brian’s still-sensitive member back inside her waiting and quivering pussy, as their fucking had only just truly begun.

With Tracer mounting Brian this time, the horny brunette bounced up and down her boyfriend’s cock so hard that loud and wet slapping sounds could be heard every time she slammed down her crotch all the way onto Brian’s groin. Judging the bed’s buoyancy to be perfect for cowgirl-sex, Tracer started grinding her pussy on Brian’s rigid dick and thoroughly enjoyed every little moan and gasp coming out of his mouth, as his girlfriend was busy rocking his fucking world.

When Brian blew his load once more, Tracer once again put a knot in the newly-filled condom and decided to cut Brian’s dick some slack by asking him if he wanted to eat her out. Feeling Brian’s tongue swirl in her aching pussy was already feeling amazing on its own, yet when he penetrated her butt with two fingers and started fingering it as well, Tracer was all the way on cloud nine. Running her hands through Brian’s hair, Tracer pushed his face deep into her crotch when she finally started squirting. Delighted and turned on when she saw how eagerly her boyfriend was trying to gulp down all her juices, Tracer continued their intense fuckfest by giving Brian a handy until he got hard again. Which didn’t take long at all actually, seeing as Tracer had also decided on treating her boyfriend to a quick but very delightful prostate massage.

Presenting her drenched pussy towards her lover in the doggystyle-position, Tracer could feel shivers running down her spine as Brian started slamming his dick inside her waiting cunt. Sweat dripped down his balls as he kept humping his girlfriend’s snatch, yet being seperated from her for what had seemed like an eternity to him, gave him more than enough lust and motivation to treat Tracer to some of the most amazing - and longest - sex she had ever had. Leaving his handprints on his girlfriend’s reddened ass as she started spanking it yet again, Brian eventually put his arms around Tracer’s middle, leaned in forward some more and started banging her so hard that Tracer’s was being buried deeply inside one of the pillows from her boyfriend’s forceful thrusts.

They fucked like bunnies for several hours straight, with the two of them barely being able to keep their eyes open or being able to sit up straight when they finally couldn’t fuck anymore, while multiple cumfilled condoms were scattered around them on the bed. Exhausted like crazy, Tracer still managed to empty the contents of every used condom - they managed to get through 75% of the box by the way - inside a big bowl and gulped it all down as Brian recorded it, right before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. To Tracer, it was the perfect way to celebrate the first day and night in their new apartment, and once she’d send it to her friends the next day, inviting them over for a party and maybe a hot little orgy would be a piece of cake for sure. Which reminded Tracer actually of the fact that they’d have to make sure that there would be enough snacks around for so many sexually active sluts. Every single one of them got a case of the munchies after a good hard fuckfest after all! Maybe it would even be the ideal moment to let them taste some of her ‘special’ brownies!

**************

An apartment with a view had its advantages, yet it also meant that other people could more easily spy on them as well. Sure, there weren’t many tall buildings situated quite close-by to Brian’s and Tracer’s apartment, yet for Widowmaker and her sniper rifle, distance wasn’t really something she had to bother herself with too much. Having spied on Brian banging Tracer for all those hours non-stop, Widowmaker’s erect nipples were poking against her skintight suit, while a large puddle of her own juices could be seen underneath her on the roof she had been lying and masturbating on during such a long time. Having orgasmed at least half as much as Tracer had, Amélie was extremely motivated to no longer remain on the sidelines as much and to get some great dicking from Brian as well. Having been angry at the guy at first for punching her during the Doomfist-heist, she now had to admit that Brian possessed certain ‘qualities’ which fascinated her. She didn’t want to steal him away from Tracer or monopolize him, but one thing was for sure. And it was something which the other women of the group would immediately agree upon as well: Tracer would have to share her favourite guy a lot during their future parties!

\--------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this Overwatch-story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

A big shout out to Spammer for proofreading this story!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>


	2. Morning spider, grief. Evening spider, lustful.

**I’ve decided to make Brian's and Tracer's apartment a little bit bigger and more luxurious, seeing as there will be plenty Overwatch babes living there eventually. I’ve also made a digital version of their apartment in Sims 4.** ****

**With these screenshots, you can have a nice practical visual aid to better understand where all the action is happening exactly and how the apartment looks.**

**The screenshots show the apartment in its finished state though, so just imagine that once a new Overwatch character moves in with Brian and Tracer, they bring something unique and personal to the apartment, with it eventually turning into the luxurious fuck-pad you can see in the screenshots!**

<https://mega.nz/folder/XCpHVCQQ#VJziw5cxhzbquGa9x_gSIg>

The first spy-session-through-the-sniper-scope was quickly followed by a second and a third one, until Amélie became so hooked on spying on Brian and Tracer having passionate sex in their room, that she diligently made sure not to miss a single one of their hot and steamy sessions. Being content with just having the visuals at first, Amélie soon started craving more and managed to secretly install a bug in Tracer’s and Brian’s room when they gave both her and Mercy a tour throughout their new apartment a couple days later. She was absolutely stunned when she realised how sweet and luxurious Brian’s and Tracer’s new pad was and actually caught herself daydreaming about living there together with the two of them. 

She wasn’t a big fan of the British flag-themed sheets and pillowcases Tracer had lying on their bed however, which she had bought immediately after realising that Brian got extra turned on from seeing her wear her Union Jack-themed lingerie and bikini. It looked rather tasteless to the refined French bombshell, yet after she noticed Brian had started banging his girlfriend twice as hard on account of all the British Patriotism going on in their room, Widowmaker would have gladly sacrificed some fashion sense in return for such intense pounding, any day of the week as well.

Embarrassed by how much she actually liked the idea of living together with Brian and Tracer, Widowmaker didn’t immediately answer Tracer when she was asked if she liked their new place. After seeing Tracer’s disappointed expression however, Amélie quickly reassured her that the place was amazing and that she could definitely imagine herself hanging out there regularly. Glad to notice that she had cheered up Tracer again and a little overwhelmed by the tight hug the cheerful Brit gave her, Widowmaker couldn’t help but feel a little sad about the fact that Brian didn’t embrace her as well. A fact which hadn’t gone unnoticed by an attentive Mercy...

Now that she finally had audio with her visual treat, Amélie starting masturbating and squirting extra hard during her new spy-sessions. Yet while her sniper scope was usually zoomed out a little, so that she had a proper view of both Tracer and Brian, the scope had recently been focused and zoomed in solely on Brian. So much so in fact, that his face and cock appeared so close to her, she felt as if she could touch it if she’d only stretch out her hand a little. Masturbating and voyeurism kept her entertained for a while, but Amélie gradually started developing an itch her fingers would be unable to scratch.

**************

A week after she started her first nightly spying-session, Amélie made a habit of listening to Brian’s voice whenever he was chatting with his buddies through discord, to satiate her little unhealthy obsession with the endearing youth. It had mostly all been tame gaming-talk or boring conversations about school related stuff, yet when she came home one day from shopping and once she activated the audio bug once more, Amélie couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Oh yeah, totally! When I’ll get Widowmaker, I’ll abuse the fuck out of it for sure! It’s so damn amazing, you’d be nuts not to use it all the time!”

Amélie was totally unaware that Brian had started playing Warhammer: Total War half an hour ago with a couple of his buddies, and that he was talking about an extremely powerful weapon that could be acquired in that game instead of talking about Widowmaker herself. Thinking that Brian was talking about her in such a filthy degrading way to her friends had shocked Amélie so hard, that she dropped her bag of groceries and was soon left leaning against her kitchen counter. She started to pant heavily as she heard Brian going on and on about how amazing “Widowmaker” was and that no way in hell would he let his friends claim it instead. 

Amélie still not realised that Brian was playing a co-op campaign and that he’d claim the overpowered weapon before his friends could, as she was just way too much into hearing Brian describe her in such a degrading way by using “it”. She was about to orgasm right there and then, when she suddenly heard one of Brian’s friends say something weird.

“Well, who are you gonna give it to? You still haven’t told us which faction you’re gonna pick.”

“Arkhan of course! Everybody already hates him anyway, plus you don’t pay any upkeep when you play as the Tomb Kings, so that’s most of the penalties of Widowmaker taken care of! Bit of a shame about his unique sword though, but the Widowmaker’s still so much better in the end.”

Dumbfounded and speechless for a couple moments, Amélie managed to utter a confused “Quoi?” before it finally hit her that Brian and his friends were playing a game and that they hadn’t been talking about her at all. Angry at herself for being so into hearing Brian verbally degrade her and hype her up, and angry at the world in general for that not truly being the case, Amélie completely squashed one of the oranges lying on her kitchen counter with her left hand, as she cursed out loud “Merde! Putain de dieu!”

Noticing orange juice slowly dripping down her counter after she sank to her knees, Amélie couldn’t believe the sudden intense outburst she had just experienced and balled her hands into fists as anger, disappointment and jealousy slowly started to cloud her thoughts.

“Préparez-vous Brian, la veuve viendra pour vous!” muttered Amélie to herself in a frustrated tone, before she slowly got back up, picked up her groceries off the floor and started formulating a cunning plan. Amélie considered herself to be sick and frustrated, and only a great dicking would cure her of her ailment! Yet it couldn’t be just any cock, no, Amélie needed to get back in touch with a dick she had already become quite acquainted with…

**************

Getting rid of Tracer for an entire afternoon and evening was the first step of her plan, which Amélie deftly managed to accomplish by getting Mercy to take her on a full deluxe spa-treatment; all expenses paid for by Amélie herself. Unable to hide the truth when Mercy asked her why she did not want to come with them or why she deemed it so important that Brian stayed home, Amélie, totally embarrassed and unable to look Mercy in the eyes, spilled the beans and prepared herself for one hell of a lecture. Yet no lecture came, as Mercy just told Amélie that she understood her frustration just fine and that she’d even try to keep Tracer from going back to her apartment as long as possible. A quick pat on the back and a knowing wink from Mercy reassured Amélie that she had meant everything she just said, which meant that the first stage of her plan had been a resounding, if not a little sloppy, success.

Seizing her target came next, with her expertly using all her covert skills and equipment to sneak into the apartment and capture Brian, after a mere half hour had passed since Mercy had arrived to pick up Tracer. She knew full well that she could have just rang the doorbell and drug Brian once he opened the door for her, yet her professional side disagreed with such novice tactics, forcing her to go full spec-ops with it. Besides, it had been a while since she carried out her last mission, so a little practical training definitely couldn’t hurt.

Making a mental note to advise Brian later on how to act a bit more cautious whenever he was alone and to tell Tracer that the security of her new place wasn’t up to snuff, Amélie easily subdued Brian right as he was about to start jerking off behind his computer. Struggling to not blow Brian right there and then before taking him back to her place, Amélie turned up her nose at Brian’s and Tracer’s tasteless looking bed, accompanied by a loud “tssk”-sound, as she prepared to leave with her valuable “asset”. Yet there was no way in hell that she wouldn’t first take a quick peek at Brian’s computer screen to see what he was about to jack off to. Knowledge of his sexual interests could come in useful later after all…

***********************

Waking up still half-dazed to some loud French-sounding curses, Brian quickly became aware that he was tied to a bed in a dimly-lit room and that he definitely wasn’t alone.

“C’est vraiment incroyable! Merdasse!”

Groggy as fuck still, Brian eventually managed to spot Amélie sitting behind her desk and making angry gestures towards the screen of her laptop.

“Amélie? What’s going…” was all Brian managed to mutter, before Amélie jumped up from her chair and was standing next to him in the blink of an eye. Fully awake now from seeing her fuming so close to him, Brian was about to open his mouth again when Amélie quickly silenced him.

“Ta gueule Brian! Why am I not in your folder? Explain yourself!”

“My folder? What folder are you…”

“The folder with dirty pics of female Overwatch-members you were about to jerk off to! Mercy, D.Va, Symmetra, Pharah, even Ana is in there! Why aren’t there pictures of me in there as well?” asked Amélie again, as she pointed a trembling index finger towards Brian’s usb-stick, which was currently inserted into her laptop.

Having momentarily stopped wondering why Amélie had him tied to a bed, as he was just way too embarrassed about the fact that she had discovered his erotic Overwatch-folder, Brian stayed awkwardly silent as he tried to think of a proper answer. There actually wasn’t anything in said folder to be embarrassed about or anything illegal, as it just contained naughty selfies which Mercy and Pharah had sent him a couple months ago, a couple of Mercy’s porn videos which he had saved, and pictures and small clips of the few sex-parties and orgies he had experienced since he got “acquainted” with the older Overwatch-women. There were also a whole bunch of Instagram-pictures and erotic fanart from rule34 in there of basically every female Overwatch-member, except Widowmaker. And the reason for that was exactly why Brian was currently feeling so damn embarrassed.

“Well?!” asked Amélie in a stern and unforgiving tone, which caused Brian to quickly decide that a little bit of embarrassment was a whole lot more manageable than a pissed-off French ex-assassin. 

“J-just open the folder that says “School” and open the “Project”-subfolder.”

“What’s the password?” asked Amélie, after she unsuccessfully tried to open said subfolder.

“Oxton.” replied Brian, with the following moments of silence almost lasting like an eternity for him, as he knew full well what Amélie would be looking at right now.

A Widowmaker-centred collection twice as big as all the material of the other Overwatch-women combined, consisting of just about every picture of Amélie Brian could find, on just about any damn site imaginable, with videos, small clips and gifs included as well.

Staying silent as well, Amélie was just way too turned on and glad about the fact that she was a big part of Brian’s fapmaterial, to feel any sense of awkwardness, unease or discomfort about Brian’s massive collection of herself. 

Way too proud that Brian had more fapmaterial of her than all the others combined, Amélie slowly got up while failing to supress a massive grin, walked over next to Brian ever so slowly and seductively and gently traced the tip of her right index finger from Brian’s right foot all the way towards his groin. Giggling ever so lightly when she noticed Brian’s growing erection pushing against his boxers and being in a perfect mood, Widowmaker decided it was high time that she got to play a little with her newest prey. And goddamn was she thirsty…

“So, Brian, explain to me why my folder is so much bigger than the folder of those other…sluts. There must be a special reason for that, no?” asked Amélie in an extremely sweet tone, before she poured herself a glass of red wine. Softly swirling the red liquid in the crystal glass before she took a quick sip from it, Amélie stepped in a little closer towards Brian while she awaited his answer, to give him a perfect view of the purple transparent silk nightgown she was wearing.

Realising that there was no way to get out of answering Amélie’s question, Brian just sighed heavily and hesitantly shared one of his biggest secrets with her.

“Remember that museum heist, where you and Reaper were trying to steal Doomfist’s gauntlet and I…accidentally knocked you out with that gauntlet? Well, since that day, I’ve had like an immense crush on both you and Tracer, hence the massive fap folder. That’s also the reason why I tried to run away immediately that night I delivered those pizzas to you girls. Seeing both my crushes naked and inviting me inside was just so incredibly intimidating and overwhelming that I couldn’t do anything else but freak out.”

Beaming with pride and ready to just go absolutely wild with Brian, Amélie had barely enough self-control left to tease her prey just a little bit more.

“Hmm, very interesting. Very interesting indeed! Why is my folder password-protected though? Just so that nobody would know about one of your two massive Overwatch-crushes?” asked Amélie, as she softly put down her glass of wine on her nightstand.

“Y-yeah. Ever since Lena discovered your folder on my usb-stick one day, she kept teasing me about it for at least two weeks straight. And before you ask, my… Tracer-folder is actually kept on a usb-stick in Lena’s possession. She just told me one day that if I wanted to jerk off while thinking about her, that I should just ask her for a handy or just fuck her whenever I feel like it.”

“And she didn’t flip out when you told her that you’ve got a huge crush on me? Lena Oxton, the same woman who got super possessive after she saw you and D.Va get a little personal with each other, didn’t object to your passionate feelings for me at all?”

“Not one bit! She only mentioned she found it interesting, before she started making fun of me for it. That’s why the whole D.Va-incident surprised me so much as well. Like, I wasn’t used to her being so possessive and jealous over me at all.” replied Brian after a couple moments of silence, as that was actually the first time he had compared Lena’s behaviour in both those cases. He was too distracted to pay any mind to Amélie using the present tense when she talked about his crush on her.

Just about ready to get her freak on with Brian, but in a much less dominating way than she had actually planned to, seeing as his newest revelation had greatly pleased her, Amélie’s body suddenly froze completely, as she realised she still had one more question to ask him.

“So, if I had been more proactive about you in general and if you had given me your phone number like I asked you to that first night so we could have stayed in contact with each other, would…would I have been your girlfriend right now, instead of Lena?”

“Err, probably, yeah? I mean, you’re incredibly beautiful and once I got to know you, it was super easy to notice that you’re very caring, fun and sweet too. If it wasn’t for Lena being so direct and active, then we probably would have gotten together instead, yeah…” answered Brian, who hoped fervently that he had replied to Amélie’s serious and heavy question in the correct way.

He however, had not.

Immediately reverting back to her usual tsundere-personality, Amélie would have crushed her glass with ease if she had still been holding it, when she heard what could have been. Bearing no ill will to Lena however, Amélie was just fuming mad and frustrated at herself. Frustrations and sexual pent-up anger which she would now fully release on Brian. The domination-plan was back on!

“Err, now that I answered your questions, could I ask you why you brought me here and tied me to this bed?” asked Brian, who still hadn’t fully learned how to “read the room”.

“I’ve kidnapped you so that I can finally relieve all my lusts and sexual frustrations on that big amazing dick of yours! Without any interruptions or other cockhungry sluts keeping me from fucking your brains out! We’re both gonna make each other cum and we’re gonna fuck, over and over and over AND OVER AGAIN!” announced Amélie, as a tiny bit of saliva started dribbling out of the lower right corner of her mouth.

“Kidnapping wasn’t really necessary for that, right? We’ve already done it plenty times before and you are friends with both me and Lena. You could have just called me or Lena and we would have been here almost instantly. Or even me alone if you preferred that. Although I don’t think she’d mind just sitting back and masturbating while watching us have sex either. Lena’s kinda open-minded like that, at least when you’re involved apparently.” replied Brian, who still didn’t have a single clue about the fact that he was riling up the infamous Widowmaker for a mind-shattering bout of dominating pelvis-crushing sex.

Immediately turning around so that Brian couldn’t see her frustratingly biting on her right thumb, Amélie knew for a fact that everything Brian had just told her was true. Lena would probably take notes or even give Amélie some tips as to how she could better satisfy herself with Brian’s dick. She was starting to feel a little guilty that she had kidnapped her best friend’s boyfriend just to satisfy her selfish out-of-control lusts, yet said lusts had already gone unfulfilled for far too long. There was no turning back now. She’d sooner make-out with Sombra than let such a delectable opportunity go to waste!

“Rien ne peut plus m’arrêter! Allez, montre-toi!” yelled Amélie, as she violently started tugging and pulling at Brian’s boxers until his cock finally revealed itself to the sex-crazed blue-skinned woman.

“Mmm, par excellence! C’est vraiment un vrai chef-d’oeuvre!” proclaimed Amélie, as she took a couple deep sniffs of Brian’s half-flaccid cock. Kissing and licking soon replaced the sniffing however, with Brian’s dick standing fully erect, as Amélie’s hot French accent and the sensual attention she was giving to his cock, turned him on immensely.

After rubbing it against her cheeks a couple times, Amélie swallowed Brian’s cock whole and started bobbing her head up and down it so fast, she soon ended up coughing uncontrollably. As she was still in the process of recovering of her latest deepthroat mishap however, Amélie was already stroking the hard dick in front of her as fast as she could. Her saliva had made it slippery enough to get a nice pumping-rhythm going on, followed by her soon starting to nibble on Brian’s cockhead before she swallowed it once more.

For her second try, she gave her mouth enough time to get used to the shape and size of Brian’s sizeable penis, before she started to deepthroat him again at a rapid pace. She was sucking and slurping on his dick as if was the tastiest treat ever created, but Amélie wasn’t planning on giving Brian a totally free blowjob. With one last passionate kiss on the tip of Brian’s dick, Amélie crawled onto the bed and Brian, turned around and shoved her naked and wet crotch into his face before she quickly took off her nightgown. 

Edging herself closer and closer to her first orgasm of the day by continuously grinding her lower body onto Brian’s face, Amélie decided to cut him some slack once she heard him murmur some incompressible words between all the vigorous pussy licking action. Deepthroating Brian again as she cupped and softly massaged his balls, Amélie couldn’t help but moan endlessly out of contentment, as it had been too long since she’d been this overjoyed.

Neither of them could last for much longer under each other’s lust-driven and passionate caress, yet Brian came first once Amélie suddenly started to forcefully swirl her tongue around the glans of his throbbing cock over and over again. Firmly taking Brian’s dick into her mouth once more to let not a single drop of his jizz go to waste, Amélie decided to return the favour by squirting all over Brian’s face, as a powerful orgasm suddenly overwhelmed any sense of control she had left.

To the credit of Amélie’s lust-enhanced libido and stamina, she was already fondling Brian’s balls and jerking him hard again before her first orgasm was well and truly over. Remembering her original plan however, Amélie suddenly jumped off the bed and dashed into the bedroom, giving Brian a couple valuable minutes to recover and catch his breath.

A naked Widowmaker went in and a Widowmaker dressed as a naughty French maid soon came out. Roleplay and cosplay were her two secret kinks and Brian would bear the full brunt of it before the night would truly be over!

“Oh my, maître Brian looks parched! I’d be une servante terrible if I let my master be dehydrated while I ride his cock like a good little girl! Open wide!” said Amélie, as she took a big sip of her wine and let it spill slowly into Brian’s wide-open mouth through a gentle loving kiss.

Nibbling on his ears and whispering sweet French words and sentences into them, like “Mon chéri”, “Vous êtes un homme génial!” and “J’adore votre corps magnifique”, got Brian’s cock standing at full attention, with the wine doing its fair share at making him feel much more comfortable and relaxed as well.

Showing off her incredible ballet-experience and acrobatic skills, Amélie did a precarious handstand on the wooden end of the bed and slowly let her body fall forwards until her pussy was neatly stuffed with Brian’s eager and well-lubricated cock. Unable to keep herself from kneading her tits and pinching her nipples, Amélie kept steadily rocking her hips back and forth and occasionally slamming her crotch up and down Brian’s cock. Overcome with pleasure as said cock kept hitting all the right spots deep inside her pussy, Amelie’s upper body shook and convulsed a little when the top of Brian’s dick brushed against her cervix. Her pussy was still incredibly tight, yet with how absolutely drenched and gushing her pussy was right now, getting penetrated deeply by Brian’s gurthy cock went about as easily as convincing Lena to join a threesome.

Imagining a threesome with Brian and Lena, made her experience a small orgasm, which prompted her to ride Brian’s dick even faster and harder. Maintaining a steady pace of breathing came easy to the enhanced assassin, yet Brian was clearly struggling with it already, as he was already panting and sweating quite profusely. Shooting Brian a devious smile, Amélie kept on riding her new “personal toy” until the bliss and pleasure proved too much for her to handle. Biting her lip and putting both her hands on the back of her hand, as she kept moving her pussy up and down Brian’s rigid cock throughout her orgasm, Amélie eventually fell over forward as her whole body started feeling numb. Moaning how much she missed Brian’s cock and the fantastic feeling of having his cum poured deep inside her pussy, Amélie made sure to enjoy every single second of it.

Panting a lot slower than Brian and with her maid outfit and stockings dirtied and stained a little by Brian’s sweat and her own copious juices, the still unsatisfied and wild French babe started to lick Brian’s right nipple in a playful and excited manner. Licking soon turned into lapping, and she soon moved upwards a little and started planting soft kisses on Brian’s glistening neck. Excited for her first creampie of the day, Amélie soon prepared herself to be filled up with a big and hot load of creamy jizz, when she felt Brian’s cock throb deep inside her oversensitive pussy.

“Payload en route!” whispered Amélie jokingly into Brian’s right ear, right before she felt spurt after spurt of thick cum shooting deep inside of her. Still catching his breath after he filled up Amélie’s cunt with a hefty load of sperm until his balls couldn’t give any more, Brian inadvertently messed up the perfect mood again by asking a new question.

“It’s safe to cum inside you, right? Seeing as I just shot a big amount of cum inside you without using a condom? “

Surprising both herself and Brian with how suddenly she got back up and was standing next to the bed again, a clearly annoyed and visibly saddened Amélie told Brian that the experiments Talon had carried out on her to make her the ultimate assassin, had unfortunately come with another side-effect besides having blue skin.

“Drastically slowing my heart also caused me to become infertile. It doesn’t matter how many times you cum inside me, nothing will come of it. Some women would consider that a blessing, but I…” explained Amélie, yet she quickly ran towards the bathroom again before she managed to finish her sentence.

Brian, making a mental note to himself to not say anything again for as long as he was in Amélie’s “care’, didn’t need to wait too long to see his captor again. Still too horny and excited to be sad about what she had just told Brian, Amélie soon appeared back into her bedroom wearing a Union Jack-themed bikini. Her eager and hopeful smile quickly became a whole lot less however, as Brian’s dick didn’t become as hard as she hoped it would, after seeing her wear an outfit she knew he liked so much.

“Well? Is this not to your liking? Doesn’t it look as good on me as it does on your girlfriend?!” asked Amélie in a sharp tone, after placing both her hands on her hips.

“It does look good on you, but Lena is actually British…” answered Brian sheepishly.

Rendered dumbfounded for a couple seconds as she processed Brian’s answer, Amélie racked her brain trying to remember if there was anything in her wardrobe which totally oozed a lot of cliché Frenchness and this time, stayed inside the bedroom as she changed into a new outfit.

His eyes glued on Amélie, Brian felt his dick growing harder and harder as she kept adding pieces of clothing to her new outfit, until it was finally completely rock hard once more.

Standing in front of him now, was Amélie, who wore a red beret, a yellow scarf, a tight white and black striped top, a medium-length black skirt and erotic-looking stockings. Seeing Brian salivating uncontrollably and his dick leaking precum like crazy, Amélie considered her ultimate French outfit a tremendous success and posed a little, to both turn on and tease Brian even more. She was a little disappointed that the English-themed bikini she had bought solely to please Brian hadn’t been very effective, but now at least, she didn’t have to try and replicate Lena’s trademark cockney-accent.

Feeling a little daring, Amélie decided to confess to Brian, yet made sure to do it using only French words, to make sure that he wouldn’t understand most of it. She didn’t want to cause any unnecessary drama in the group, and she was already in enough trouble as it was, with kidnapping Brian and basically using him as her personal sex-toy.

“Je’ t’aime vraiment. J’aimerais être ta petite amie au lieu de Lena.“ said Amélie, who deep down still kind of hoped that he’d fully understand what she had just told him.

The confused expression on his face told her that that wasn’t the case however, so before Brian would notice that she had started blushing like crazy, Amélie quickly got on top of him again, turned around and lowered her butthole onto Brian’s waiting hard cock. It was a very tight fit, yet preparing and training her asshole the past week and a half, to take Brian’s cock, enabled her to get two thirds of his thick dick inside her ass.

Putting her hands underneath her asscheeks as support to bounce up and down Brian’s dick as ferocious as she could, Amélie let out a sigh of relief, followed by rapid and ecstatic moans.

“I missed this so much, SO MUCH! Your dick’s amazing Brian, it’s making me feel so fucking good! This is just foreplay mind you! We’re going to be fucking all night long!” cried out Amélie, as she kept assaulting Brian’s groin with her juicy behind. Brian himself didn’t dare say anything, as he needed all the energy and focus he could muster to survive Amélie’s unrelenting sex-assault.

A couple strained grunts from Brian foreshadowed an incoming large cumshot, which prompted Amélie to bury his cock as deep as she could inside her ass. Screaming “YES!” over and over again as Brian started filling her asshole with one rope of cum after another, Amélie suddenly turned her body around while Brian was still shooting his load inside of her and started riding his dick in the cowgirl position.

Letting out a disappointed moan as she felt Brain’s cock slowly getting soft inside her ass, Amélie stopped her rapid thrusts and grinding and decided to revitalise Brian for yet another round.

“Time to push your cum-button, big man!” giggled Amélie, followed by her slowly prodding and eventually fingering his prostate until she felt his cock harden inside her ass yet again.

Rubbing her clit like a wild slut, while she could feel Brian’s dick going even deeper inside her ass than before, on account of his latest cumshot acting as lube, Amélie eventually squirted all over his chest and chin as her blue breasts kept bouncing up and down non-stop. Not even stopping once as she was now truly on a roll, Amélie just kept focusing on getting herself off, not noticing that Brian’s face was getting redder and sweatier with every passing minute. She never managed to truly satisfy her dom-needs on her Overwatch-friends, so Brian was now forced to experience the full brunt of multiple years’ worth of Amélie’s pent-up stress and lust.

Tightly squeezing his balls just once made his cock start to throb, causing Amélie to suddenly let Brian’s sore cock fall out of her asshole, as she was about to show her precious partner how bendable she could really be. Undressing came first though, as anything that would restrict her during what was to come, absolutely needed to go.

Gripping both sides of the bed with her hands and firmly placing her feet against the end of it while her back was facing the bed, Amélie slowly pushed both her feet and back up in the air, before she slowly leaned in forward and arched her head and neck in such a way that she managed to blow Brian’s cock upside down.

Already close to cumming and both his mind and cock blown by Amélie’s new and incredibly exciting flexible position, Brian thrust his cock upwards deep into Amélie’s throat, every time he shot a new rope of thick hot cum inside her gullet. Assuming her current position until Brian’s cock and balls were all tapped-out, Amélie expertly got back into a normal sitting position and made a loud swallowing-sound as she gulped down the last remainder of his latest yummy load.

“Delectable Brian! I can’t wait for the next cummy course!” announced Amélie while giggling, followed by her quickly getting on top of Brian again and slowly licking her own juices, which were still left on Brian’s chest. When she moved towards licking his chin, she soon ended up making out with Brian as she passionately caressed his face and hair. Licking his entire face was next and right before she stormed off again to change into a new outfit, she seductively whispered something into his ear, which both aroused and scared him at the same time.

“That was a nice warmup, wasn’t it? Now how about we stop wasting our time with the basic and simple stuff and move unto the more interesting serious activities instead?”

*************

_Two hours and multiple mind-shattering orgasms later_

Having run out of usable outfits to roleplay in, Amélie had decided on wearing her spare Widowmaker-suit, with the top customised in such a way that her naked tits were completely on display. Still eager for more orgasms and pleasure, Amélie mounted Brian for the umpteenth time, yet this time, she did it in a split-position. It enabled her to slam down her crotch onto Brian’s dick even harder than she normally could, which delighted Amélie immensely, as she could now feel her cervix being barely penetrated after each downward thrust.

Brian, his face completely drenched in Amélie’s juices after she squirted on it multiple times, remained totally silent as his incredibly sore dick kept getting ridden and abused by a smoking hot slutty babe. Even Tracer had never put him through the wringer so hard, yet when he finally started to black out while Amélie’s loud moaning kept ringing inside his ears, something new happened. Something which finally evened the erotic playing field.

His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Brian suddenly experienced a surge of newfound power and felt his muscles starting to harden and grow stronger until he suddenly broke all four the restraints which had kept him bound to Amélie’s bed for so long.

Amélie managed to utter a single “Quoi?” before she felt Brian tightly grab her waist with both his hands. Still too dazed by what had just happened to react in time, Amélie’s shocked and surprised expression quickly turned into an ahegao one, as Brian just started hammering her cervix with unrelenting powerful upward thrusts of his now extra engorged cock. Her body was soon turned into a numb and powerless cocksleeve for Brian’s powerful pistoning dick, with her limbs soon rendered useless and weak, as only Brian’s tight grip on her waist kept her from flopping over on top of him.

Amélie squirting uncontrollably all over his chest didn’t stop Brian from pounding the ever loving shit out of her dirty tight cunt. Even when he emptied his balls deep inside her pussy again, Brian still kept thrusting upwards over and over again, as if he were a machine put in overdrive-mode.

With the roles finally reversed, it was now Amélie who had to face the full brunt of Brian’s inhuman lust, as after a couple more thrusts, he threw her roughly on the bed, pulled her legs up in the air and started violating her still quivering pussy in the piledriver-position.

Desperately trying to scramble upright again to regain at least a little control over her current “compromised position”, Amélie’s body kept getting slammed and pushed back against the bed, every time Brian plunged his cock deep inside her drenched pussy. The sounds of his big and heavy balls constantly slamming against her crotch drove her wild, and when she tried to open her mouth to protest, Brian immediately shut her up by spitting in it.

It made her cum so suddenly and hard, that it actually astonished her, yet she didn’t have much time to ponder about it some more, as Brian gave her pussy another big helping of his cum, after which he roughly turned her around and started plowing her in a reverse piledriver-position. Unable to keep her eyes of Brian’s ballsack as it kept bouncing up and down, Amélie felt Brian pushing his cock harder and deeper inside of her and against her body, until her feet just barely touched the sheets. Feeling so vulnerable and pathetic as Brian kept abusing her body at his own brutal pace, Amélie kept experiencing multiple tiny orgasms, followed by a long and intense one once Brian started filling her up again.

With the little awareness she had left, Amélie was stunned that being dominated herself and not being in control, turned her on an incredible amount. Yet Brian didn’t cut her any slack, as he grabbed her still convulsing body and started thrusting inside of her in a full nelson-position. Instead of grabbing the sides or the back of her head, Brian just started choking Amélie instead, which turned her into a squirting suffocating mess in a matter of seconds. Her makeup ruined and her suit being torn in multiple spots, Amélie started gasping for air when Brian loosened his grip on her throat, yet immediately started running out of air and felt her whole body tense up when the tip of Brian’s cock suddenly penetrated her cervix.

Her tongue started lolling out of her mouth, with drool steadily dripping all over her tits and stomach, as Brian kept pounding and hammering her infertile womb, while her tight pussy kept contracting around his hard and veiny cock. Feeling his hot cum spurting directly inside her womb made her orgasm so fucking hard, with her eyes started to tear up a little as the intense pleasure was starting to get too much for her.

“P-please, let me go…” whimpered Amélie, who was still oozing tons of cum out of her abused cunt, when Brian suddenly carried her out of her bed. Standing completely upright, Brian impaled Amélie’s sore pussy on his still erect dick and kept rapidly heaving her up and down his rigid member as he took her in a butterfly-position. Barely having enough strength left to swing her right arm around Brian’s neck and shoulders, Amélie tried her best to endure Brian jackhammering her womb with his seemingly unstoppable cock, yet it was totally clear that she was fighting an uphill battle. 

With her stamina, initiative and control almost completely depleted, Amélie finally decided to try a different tactic, as she started to meekly lick Brian’s face as an act of total submission. Crying out and moaning his name constantly, Amélie went all out with exploring her recently discovered hidden kink and fully submitted herself to Brian

“You’re so amazing Brian, so wonderful! Please treat me like I’m your living breathing cocksleeve! It feels so fucking good! Dominate me, please! Keep marking the insides of my body with your cum, I’m yours to do with as you please! But for the love of god, stop fucking me or you’re gonna break me for real!”

Thinking that her desperate plea was successful when Brian suddenly started moving her up and down at a much slower pace, Amélie yet out a silent scream of pleasure as Brian’s plopped out of her cum-leaking pussy and penetrated her narrow ass in one brutal merciless motion. Five last thrusts inside her butthole marked the end of her anal ravaging, as Brian suddenly started unleashing multiple streams of warm jizz inside her ass.

Just about ready to black out, Amélie’s limp and violated body was unceremoniously dropped unto the cum-soaked sheets of her bed. The mindless ahegao expression on her face and her twitching and shaking form were proof of Brian’s successful sexual conquest of the infamous Widowmaker, whose mind and body were just absolutely exhausted after having experienced so many intense orgasms and so many hours of hardcore wild sex. Still leaking cum out of both her pussy and ass, Amélie had just enough strength left to turn her head to the left, to gaze upon Brian’s unconscious body lying on top of her bed right next to her.

Vividly remembering the first time she met Brian back during the museum heist and the time they first had sex during that one hot and passionate night together with Symmetra, Mercy and Tracer, Amélie couldn’t help but smile as she was overjoyed about the fact that she got to be part of it all. Her past had been more than just a little bit troublesome, and Tracer had always been the only Overwatch-member she had always been super close with. So her suddenly hanging out a lot less with Amélie back when she started a relationship with that Emily girl, had truly devastated the French belle. 

Seeing Brian getting it on so well with practically all the Overwatch-women, had troubled and scared Amélie a fair bit, as she was absolutely terrified about the thought of being shoved back into the background once more. The more or less tremendous success and amazing pleasure her solo-time with Brian had given her, had not quelled that fear, as she wanted to do things like that with him at a weekly basis from now on. Although she wouldn’t object to a much less intense ending.

Half surprised that her obsession with Brian had not been satisfied after so much intense erotic action and that the idea of her being his willing personal sub-slut was one she actually really REALLY liked, Amélie quickly made up her mind and decided that she wanted to move in together with Brian and Tracer in their new apartment. She needed her daily dose of Brian-loving and the occasional fuck party or calling the both of them to come over wouldn’t cut it anymore.

As she was just about to confess to an unconscious Brian her new needs, wants and feelings to him, the door of her bedroom was suddenly kicked open, with Tracer and Mercy quickly dashing through it.

Not wanting to explain herself to Lena while she was this tired and with her mind so conflicted, Amélie let herself drift off into unconsciousness, with Mercy stepping closer to her while winking being the last thing she noticed before she completely dozed off.

With a panicked Lena taking care of the unconscious Brian, Mercy decided make sure that Amélie was okay, but not before licking multiple globs of cum off of her body and filling a small vial with Amélie’s blood using a syringe, while making sure that Lena saw none of it. Realising that Amélie had had an amazing time with Brian just from looking at the stains on her bed and the exhausted states both of them were in, Mercy patted herself on the back for yet another successful experiment and made a mental note to herself to get the same treatment Amélie had just received, as soon as possible!

****************

Lena hadn’t been too happy when Mercy told her that she had inserted an experimental nanomachine into Brian’s bloodstream during a routine physical check-up, without her permission. No matter how many times she tried to explain to the angry brit that Brian needed a couple boosts and edges when he had to pleasure so many lustful Overwatch-sluts, Lena was still furious with her. She had even ended the conversation by telling Mercy to shove her “Berserker”-nanomachine up her big butt before she stormed out of Mercy’s apartment, so it was no surprise that when Tracer rang her doorbell a couple days later, Mercy was readying herself for yet another verbal thrashing.

No insults or threats were thrown around however, as Lena slowly made her way towards Mercy with wobbly legs and tightly hugged her instead.

“Thank you so frigging much! I’m forever in your debt! You rock Mercy, you’re number one!” said Lena, as she kept hugging and kissing the surprised blonde for at least two more minutes.

Apparently, last night’s fuck session had been so fantastic for Lena on account of Brian’s new “Berserker”-enhancement, that she had totally forgiven Mercy and that she even apologised to her for lashing out against her earlier.

Mercy made sure to tell Lena that Brian should start working out more, as that would mean he’d be able to handle the “Berserker-state” much better and longer, to which Lena replied that Brian had already set up a working-out appointment with Pharah the next week. Apparently Brigitte would be back in the country around that time as well, so they were both totally assured of the fact that Brian would be in “excellent hands”. Hearing Lena tell her that she was forever in her debt had been sweet music to Mercy’s ears by the way, with her already planning on calling in a couple favours real soon!

Amélie would be moving in with Tracer and Brian sometime during the following week as well, as Lena had quickly forgiven her for “stealing” Brian from her for just one afternoon and evening. Lena just had to imagine herself in Amélie’s position to quickly become sympathetic with the sexual frustrations she had been going through lately, and Lena was actually the one who proposed the idea of Amélie moving into their new apartment, which made her close friend feel absolutely ecstatic.

Lena had been planning on making cosplay shoots to sell online, so she could help Brian with paying the rent, and seeing as Amélie would bring in a whole boatload of clothes and accessories when she’d move in with them, Lena quickly convinced her to join her in said cosplay shoots and to allow the usage of most of her roleplay outfits for those shoots as well.

Amélie had also given Lena the Union Jack-themed bikini she had bought to entertain Brian with earlier, with her assuring Lena that Brian would much more prefer seeing her wear it than Amélie herself. Which of course resulted in Lena asking Amélie a whole bunch of questions about her steamy solo-session with Brian. The revelation of Amélie’s dormant sub-fetish became part of the conversation as well, which fascinated Lena immensely.

“Blimey love! We’re gonna have so much fun the three of us, we’ll become inseparable! I can’t wait to have the first ever threesome in our new apartment, it’s going to be so absolutely splendid!” mentioned Lena, as she tightly hugged her relieved friend, while perverted thoughts about dominating a submissive Amélie started flooding her dirty mind!

\--------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this second Overwatch chapter and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!  
  
You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

I also made a poll for an upcoming celebrity story which will have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include super powers and RT-content.

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>

Out of pure curiosity and because I might use it in a later story, I made a poll about Barbara Dunkelman starting a modelling/cosplay Patreon. Be sure to let your opinion be known through a vote!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ec986eee4b09691a8a0d145>

Your support is very much appreciated!


End file.
